D
Welcome to the D&D 5th Edition Wiki A college project, this details the publicly available rules for Dungeons and Dragons, 5th edition, as of November 2014. Disclaimer: Due to the nature of this project, this may not be complete, and it may not be updated as further information is released. Be aware that this wiki does not substitute buying the actual rules of the game. Disclaimer: Due to copyright restrictions, not everything in the published books may be reproduced. While no official license has been released, abridged versions of the released core books has been made freely available as PDFs on the D&D website. Although this wiki may mention material that exist in the books but not in the PDFs, the only complete material is that which has been made freely available. Again, be aware that this wiki does not substitute buying the actual rules of the game. Description Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) is a pen-and-paper fantasy roleplaying game that has gone through many iterations (most recently 5th edition). In it, players design characters to roleplay and complete missions and challenges presented by the Dungeon Master (DM), fighting enemies and solving puzzles along the way. The storyline of each game is normally free-form: the DM can decide what to include, and the players contribute their own unique playstyles. Even if you use a pre-scripted campaign, the experience can be hugely different depending on the players. Regardless of the edition, there are three main books that you generally need to play the game. Player's Handbook (PHB): This contains the basics of the game and is the most essential book. Without it, you cannot create a character to play the game. It contains the information for the basic rules of the game: character creation, adventuring, combat, roleplaying, and leveling up. Some things differ from edition to edition, but the 5th edition PHB contains information about races, classes, personalities, equipment, feats, ability checks, adventuring, combat, spells, conditions, gods, and basic enemies. Dungeon Master's Guide (DMG): The next-most essential book, this contains information about running a game. It gives more in-depth information about created worlds as well as tips on how to create your own. It generally provides guidelines on how to create non-player characters (NPCs), which make up the majority of any world. Perhaps most important are the prestige classes included which help provide greater customization for players at high levels as well as magic items which strengthen abilities and sometimes offer new ones. However, the 5th edition DMG is set to be released on December 9, 2014. It appears that some of this information is provided in the freely available PDFs (selected magic items and NPC information), but that information may not be included on this wiki until the DMG has been released. Monster Manual (MM): The third in the set of core books, this contains the stats for many monsters which players might encounter in their journey as well as suggestions for how they should act, where and when they should be encountered, and how they should be leveled up. The 5th edition MM contains approximately 440* monsters, though only 159 of those are freely available. *This preliminary count is from the freely available chart of monsters by challenge rating and may be inflated on account of duplicates due to age categories (e.g. dragons) and other variables. Once these duplicates have been removed, the number will be fixed. References Wizards of the Coast. "Player's Handbook". http://dnd.wizards.com/products/tabletop-games/rpg-products/rpg_playershandbook. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Wizards of the Coast. "Player's D&D Basic Rules V2". http://media.wizards.com/2014/downloads/dnd/PlayerDnDBasicRules_v0.2.pdf. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Wizards of the Coast. "Dungeon Master's Guide". http://dnd.wizards.com/products/tabletop-games/rpg-products/dungeon-masters-guide. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Wizards of the Coast. "Dungeon Master's D&D Basic Rules V3". http://media.wizards.com/2014/downloads/dnd/DMBasicRulesv.0.3.pdf. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Wizards of the Coast. "Monster Manual". http://dnd.wizards.com/products/tabletop-games/rpg-products/monster-manual. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Wizards of the Coast. "Monsters by Challenge Rating". http://media.wizards.com/2014/downloads/dnd/MM_MonstersCR.pdf. Retrieved 11 Nov 2014. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse